megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Machine
Wily Machine is the name of the machines that Dr. Wily uses in the end of most Mega Man classic games. Most off them have Wily's flying saucer on them and have two forms of attack, which the second form weak point is Dr. Wily. After Mega Man 4, the Wily Machines have been followed up by an escape pod, named the Wily Capsule. Wily Machine Number 1 Wily Machine Number 1 (ワイリーマシン1号 Wairi-mashin1gou) is the final boss from Mega Man. First you need to attack the red gun... Fire Storm is perfect for this. Once the gun is destroy, Wily's face appears, the gun is shattered, and the remaining hole shoots spiralling large balls of energy. If you don't have much Fire Storm left, use Rolling Cutter or, better yet, the Thunder Beam... and remember to use the Glitch! Wily Machine Number 2 Wily Machine Number 2 (ワイリーマシン2号 Wairi-mashin2gou) is the second Wily Machine made by Dr. Wily. *'1st:' The Wily Machine goes back and forth using energy shots that goes down and rises to the top of the screen. It's very weak to Crash Bomber, but its better to use Metal-Blades and save energy from the Crash Bomber for the next part. When all of its health finishes, the front part of the machine will blow and Wily will appear. *'2nd:' Damaged, it now shoots multiple bouncing balls that are difficult to avoid. Use Crash Bomber to defeat it fast and use E-Tanks if necessary. After destroying the Wily Machine, the floor will blow up with the Wily Machine and the player will fall to the last level, leading to the final battle against the Alien. Wily Machine Number 3 Wily Machine Number 3 (ワイリーマシン3号 Wairi-mashin3gou), aka the Pinbot, is the third Wily Machine. *'1st:' Its weak point is the gun under it. The gun shoots energy balls that spin throughout the screen. *'2nd:' Its weak point is Dr. Wily. Hit him when he goes down to smash, or uses Rush Jet to defeat him. When destroyed, it is revealed that the Dr. Wily inside of it was a fake, and Mega Man will go to the last level to fight against the final boss, Gamma. Wily Machine Number 4 Wily Machine Number 4, also known as Skullker in the Mega Man cartoon series, is a skull like machine that shoots energy balls. The attacks of this Wily Machine are more easy to avoid than the previous versions, but his second form is more difficult to hit.When the first part is defeated, the skull face will broke and Dr. Wily will appear. ]] The best way to attack the second form is with Drill Bomb. Time it so you detonate the bomb and the explosion hits the blue gem just below Wily. Do this enough times to defeat the Skullker. But you still have to face the final Wily boss in the final stage, which is the beginning of the teleporting saucer bit that will haunt Mega Man for the rest of the series. For this, use charged Pharaoh Shot, since it can be aimed, and you can even hit Wily with the charged up fireball without launching it (and without spending energy!). Wily Machine Number 5 Wily actually has two machines in Mega Man 5. The first one is in the third Wily Stage, which is basically a large saucer and a rising platform which is almost like a press of sorts. Wily's only vulnerable when the window is open. The second one is the REAL Wily Machine (not including the teleporting saucer bit), a GIANT Skull Machine! Naturally, hit the skull, but watch out for the missiles, bouncing orbs, and the vacuum! Wily Machine Number 6 Wily Machine 6 is a spiked machine. It makes a cameo in the intro of Mega Man 7, and the Shadow Devil takes the form of this Wily Machine in Mega Man X5. Wily Machine (Mega Man 7) The Wily Machine at the end of Mega Man 7 is a giant walking skull. It either hops from one side of the room to the other, or shoots out mini-skull walkers. Some walkthroughs say to use Thunder Bolt, but the mini-skulls are immune to it, and they tend to get in your way, so just use the regular Mega Buster. This is just to lull you into a false sense of security for the toughest incarnation of the Wily Capsule yet. When Wily does the Wily Capsule thing again, use Freeze Cracker, since it's multidirectional, or use charged Wire Coil. Just watch out for the shots. They're tough to avoid, so if you have to get hit, try to get hit by a electric shot since they do the least damage. Wily Machine (Mega Man 8) Perhaps the only Wily machine to appear in two games, with little variation. Wily Machine (Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge) Wily Machine (Mega Man II) Wily Machine (Mega Man III) The Wily Machine from Mega Man III occupies half of the screen and changes from one side to other by times. It can only be hurt using charged shots from the Mega Buster on his eyes. When the first part is finished, it will be so damage it will be unable to move, and it now shots balls from the cannons. The cannon in front of Mega Man tries to hit him, and the cannon in the back protects Dr. Wily by always shooting where the Screw Crusher can be better used to hit Dr. Wily. Wily Machine (Mega Man IV) Wily Machine (Mega Man V) For the robot body, you need to send the bombs that are similar with the Countdown Bombs back at the machine. Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man and Bass bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses